Kunoichi Marmalade
by Starfire the dragon
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino are tired of going round in circles with the guys they like and it all snaps when four new girls enter. So what do they do? create a concert of course! nejiten sakusasu hinanaru shikaino
1. Survivor

Ok I know I haven't been updating my other story but this has been bugging for a while and I couldn't resist so read on!

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyrics_

The Rookie 12 and their sensei's including Jiraiya (though it may be because Tsunade forced him) were at a concert. There were only three problems. They didn't know who was singing and the girls were missing. Oh! And the fact that four girls (Mia, Kasumi, Yumi and Mika) were harassing four certain boy's (Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru respectively.) and were glad the girls that were in their way weren't here so they can enjoy their 'dates' with their '_insert-boys-name-here_-kun'.

"Seriously, there the ones badgered us to come and there not even here!" exclaimed Naruto, annoyed as they sat down near the font and center.

"Troublesome." No need to tell you who that was.

"Hn. Who's singing anyway?" Sasuke asked. (Nearby The Official Sasuke Stalker Fan club or TOSSF for short swooned.)

"Nobody knows, Tsunade-sama just said to come and even made it a mission." Kakashi said giggling every now and then from his book.

"They're probably whores looking for some attention anyway, Sasuke-kun." Yumi said seductively. Sasuke wondered where Sakura was. She was better company than Yumi or Yumi-Chan as she'd asked him to call her. Like he'd ever do _that_ - he'd call Sakura '–Chan' over her any day. Sasuke twitched He'd been having thoughts like that for a while now and it was starting to bug him. (Actually it had been bugging him since the third time it happened – not that he'd admit _that_).

"Ladies and Gentleman! Kunoichi and Shinobi!" Tsunade called out. Everybody stopped talking and focused on their leader on the stage. "Four of my ninja came up to me the other week and asked if they could do a concert. Their reasons are there own. But I would like to introduce to those that don't know them and those that do," Here Tsunade cackled insanely, causing most ninja's to worry about their Hokage's mental health, "May I present, the Hyuuga heiress Hinata, the Weapons Mistress Tenten, my student Haruno Sakura and Morino Ibiki's own apprentice Yamanaka Ino!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Since when had Ino been apprenticed to Morino-san?" asked Shikamaru.

"Dunno, but Hokage-sama did mention that Ino got herself apprenticed to somebody didn't think anything of it at the time," Asuma answered just as shocked as the rest of Ino's team, "But _Torture and Interrogation_? What were they thinking?"

"Only vampires work in a place like that. I'd rather go into the Seduction Corp. After all, that's where 'proper' kunoichi work. Right Shika-kun?" Said Mika sweetly, throwing her silvery-gold hair back. Shikamaru was busy looking at the girls or more specifically: Ino.

"I'm curious about the fact that their singing." Neji said blinking at Tentens outfit.

All the girls looked different. They each had camouflage colors and different styles. Hinata had snow coloured camouflage; the top designed like a sweater with the mid-riff showing along with forearm warmers in the same colors and baggy pants. Ino wore blue camouflage with what looked like a bra and a mini-skirt. Sakura had Pink camouflage short shorts with a one shoulder top both of which looked rather ripped. Tenten was the only one with the natural green camouflage in the form of a single piece of cloth that covered her ahem '_female assets' _and a skirt that went diagonally from the upper thigh to above the knee which also like Sakura's looked rather ripped. All had microphones. What shocked Neji was that Tenten had her hair down. Nobody had _ever_ seen Tenten with hair down.

"What. Sluts." Mia said, her sisters agreeing. Naruto frowned. He had better hearing than the others because he always tried to avoid the villagers let alone the fact he was part fox demon himself (side-effect of the seal) didn't help matters and Kiba and Akamaru were to far away to hear. However there comments were drowned out by the only -

"OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Lee.

And he just had to comment on that – blowing poor, poor Chouji's eardrums up.

"YOSH! MY CUTE STUDENT IS RIGHT; SUCH IS THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurenai snapped.

"I'm almost ashamed of being their teammate." Tenten remarked looking at the sunset and waves that had appeared.

"At least you can pretend not to know them. Lee-san always' shouts my name out." Sakura commented.

"Should we commence Phase 1?" asked Hinata subconsciously trying to cover her midriff.

"Relax Hinata-Chan your going to show a lot more skin in the finale and for your question," Ino glanced at Tenten, "Tenten-Chan?"

"Hello Konoha!" Tenten called out to the audience effectively quieting them, "I know that the people that know me have never seen me with my hair down but I assure you this is me," She said, commenting on the long, wavy, auburn hair that tumbled to her waist. Keeping the hair back from her face was a headband made of the same fabric as her outfit.

"So other than that: On with the Concert!" Ino said cheerfully.

Music started.

_Survivor- Destiny's Child_

_(Sakura)  
Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,_

Sasuke frowned getting a feeling she was talking about _him_.

_  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million._

[Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Tenten)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,

"'Perfect vision'?" Neji whispered to himself before shaking his head she couldn't be talking about him could she?

_  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here._

[Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

[Hinata(All apart from Hinata in the brackets)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,

Naruto winced at this. Demons, even part, are not _blessed_ so she couldn't mean him despite her not knowing what he was.

_  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,_

Naruto couldn't help but snort at this causing the boy's to look at him in concern while Kasumi looked smug.

_  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that._

[Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh -Tenten  
(Oh) -Ino  
Oh -Sakura   
(Oh) -Hinata  
Oh -Tenten  
(Oh) -Ino  
Oh -Sakura  
(Oh) –Hinata  
Oh -Tenten  
(Oh) -Ino  
Oh -Sakura  
(Oh) -Hinata  
Oh -Tenten  
(Oh) -Ino  
Oh -Sakura  
(Oh) -Hinata  


_[Ino  
After all of the darkness and sadness, _

Shikamaru frowned. 'What darkness and sadness?' He wondered.

_  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity._

[Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

They danced like the four elements they noticed; Hinata danced like water fluid and graceful; Ino weaved her dance moves like vines of the earth; Sakura did bursts of good moves and was very show-offie type dance moves while Tenten who was extremely flexible did dance moves - which looked like acrobatic moves - that caused some people winces and looks of awe – not many people could touch their toes while leaning backwards after all.__

[Chorus  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

The stage became black.

Mia, Neji, Mika, Shika, Kasumi, Naruto, Yumi, Sasuke and all the other less important people were shocked.

Kasumi recovered enough to say, "What horrible singers."

Mia nodded in agreement, "Like banshees really."

Naruto had had enough of there comments all through the song almost ruining it. But he did have his mask to hold...

"Are you kidding? They were brilliant! I've never heard them sing before! Go Hinata-Chan!"

"They were good." Neji agreed.

"Hn. The dobe actually said something right for ounce."

"WHAT WAS THAT, TEME?!?"

First chapter up and I'll be starting' the next one so review and leave song ideas and who sings them two solo songs each of the four girls not including the Finale. cackles insanely

Ja ne!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	2. Before He Cheats

Hi? Eh I kind of forgot to put a Disclaimer up before so I'm gonna recruit the help of the cutie known as Gaara!

Gaara: "…"

Dragon: Say the Disclaimer Gaara-kun.

Gaara: Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and clothing ideas this also goes for the last chapter because _someone_ forgot. '_Cue glare at Dragon_'

Dragon: Pity. Any-who, Thanked to all my reviewers and especially to **xroyal.momonessx **for this song.

Just a bit of advise go onto You tube and play that while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyrics_

The stage was black until...

Ino went on stage. Music started as she walked to the microphone. She was wearing cowgirl Hat with tight jeans and turquoise boob-toob top along with very high, sparkly, heels.

_Carrie Underwood - Before he cheats_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

Mika narrowed her eyes at the pale blonde on the stage.

_  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Shikamaru jerked at this with a sinking feeling.__

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...Not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Shikamaru stared up at the now empty stage as the audience clapped, cheered and wolf-whistled.

'What have I missed? What have I done?'

Thanks to my reviewers after barely a day!

**MarMar17**_Is this soon enough for you?_

**xroyal.momonessx: **_thanks again for the song and I was thinking of making Hinata-Chan sing Case of the Ex by Mya anyway. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'cough choke' you'll see why at the Finale._

**LaBAM x3**_You think so too? By the way you get an imaginary cookie or (PIZZA!) For being my first reviewer!_

**Dreaming101: **_Never again is next! See if you can guess whose singing it!_

Other people Review and add this to your favorites dammit! Or you'll be fed to Shukaku-Chan!

Gaara: … did you just call Shukaku '_-Chan_'?

Ja ne!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	3. Never Again

Hi! Guess what **Dreaming101**? Tenten is singing in this chapter. And Gaara is still helping right Gaara-kun?

Gaara: _'glare'_

Dragon: Say the Disclaimer Gaara-kun.

Gaara: Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: You're right I'm a beggar! '_Sobs' Thanking_ to all my loyal reviewers.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyrics_

"Ino was good! Right, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Aa."

The lights went on revealing...

Tenten.

Music started.

Her hair was the exact same style as Inos hair usually was. She was wearing a white suit except the top which was only a jacket only had one button buttoned and yo could see her red bra that had a diamonte heart in the corner. There were white leather high heel boots as well. Tenten walked up to the mike and started singing.

_Never Again – Kelly Clarkson_

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me_

Tenten locked eyes with Neji before turning away._  
I would never wish bad things  
but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
by the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
'cause I knew what you'd say  
I'll Give you that Sunday school answer  
try and make it all Ok_

Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you

Neji looked away but that didn't stop the words._  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
but I never will  
never again_

If she really knows the truth  
she deserves you

Mia smiled smugly._  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

Neji winced.

_Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you_

Mia scowled.

_You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
you couldn't say it right to my face  
I'll give you that Sunday school answer  
repent yourself away_

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know   
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you

Neji eyes glazed over remembering all the times that Tenten was there for him; all the good times…_  
Never   
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

All the newly formed fan boys looked very jealous of the mike at that moment__

Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
never again

There was about 30 seconds before –

"I am not a trophy. She must be stupid. Right, Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**MarMar17**_Again, soon enough for ya?_

**xroyal.momonessx: **_Ditto above._

**LaBAM x3**_Same..._

**Dreaming101: **_That answer your question glad you liked it!_

**Durgadevi the great**_ You like Gaara as well? Or do just like the interaction? 'Cause I don't think he liked that..._

**WeaponsMistress:**_ How much do you like Tenten? Oh well I can't be a hypocrite especially because I love weapons almost as much as she does! ;_

Other people Review and add this to your favorites or alerts dammit! Or you'll be fed to Shukaku-Chan's sand!

Gaara: Why '_-Chan_'?

Dragon-Chan: He's a cute, deadly Tanuki, why not?

Ja ne!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	4. Case of the Ex

Hi!

Dragon: Say the Disclaimer Gaara-kun.

Gaara: Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: You're right I'm a beggar! '_Sobs' Thanking_ to all my loyal reviewers.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

Naruto was currently gaping at the stage or more correctly Hinata.

"Hinata-sama?!?" Neji recovered enough from Tentens performance only to go into shock again.

Somewhere in the crowd Hiashi twitched and stared never believing that Hinata of all people would go around dressed like _that_.

"'Tou-sama, what's Onee-Chan wearing?" Hiashi twitched no this isn't dream he sighed mentally.

Hinata was wearing dark jeans, black combat boots and a one shoulder top that looked like someone took a Kunai to it; it was that ripped! There was a rip directly over her breasts showing her red bra underneath it also showed her midriff. On her right arm was glove that only covered her thumb and entire forearm. Her makeup accented her white eyes. Kurenai choked. She was carrying a pole. On her head was a headpiece microphone. As soon as she slammed one end of the pole in front of her the music started playing – and she started dancing with the pole.

Then she sang.

_It's after midnight and she's on you phone (phone)  
Sayin' come over cuz she's all alone (lone)  
I could tell it was your ex by your tone (tone)  
Why is she callin' now after so long_

Now, what is it that she wants  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
Did she hear about the brand new benz that you just bought for me  
Cuz y'all didn't have no kids

Naruto blushed at this.

_  
Or share no mutual friends  
and you told me that she turned trick when y'all broke up in 96..._

HOOK  
Wutcha gon' do when you can't say no  
and the feelings start to show boy I really need to know and...  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Wutcha gonna do when she wants you back  
REPEAT

There's no need to reminisce bout the past (past)  
Obviously cuz that shit did not last (last) 

"Did she just swear?" Hiashi said slowly, now having an annoying twitch in his eyebrow.

_  
I Know how a woman will try to game you (you)  
don't get caught up because baby, you'll lose_

Hinata made eye contact with Naruto determinedly not making eye-contact with her father.

Now what is it that she wants  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me  
Cuz y'all didn't have no kids  
Didn't share no mutual friends  
And you told me that she turned trick  
When y'all broke up in 96.. 

_  
REPEAT HOOK 3X _

_Wutcha gon' do when you can't say no  
and the feelings start to show boy I really need to know and...  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Wutcha gonna do when she wants you back_

Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night  
Tell me why she is your life trying to get what's mine 

"Mine?" Naruto whispered glancing up at Hinata noticing that she was making eye contact again.

_  
She don't know me, she's about to know me _

Kasumi sneered.

_  
I'm in you life that's how its gon' be_

I seen her photo, she ain't even all that 

Kasumi glared at Hinata.

_  
So if you want her back, you can take her back  
Cuz game recognize game, I can do the same thing  
Get it right, change or take back this ring_

REPEAT HOOK 3X

_Wutcha gon' do when you can't say no  
and the feelings start to show boy I really need to know and...  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Wutcha gonna do when she wants you back_

Hinata picked up the pole and walked backstage. She stumbled into the makeup room in shock. Konohamaru, who was the official props guy, took the pole and helped her through.

"Hinata-Chan?" Sakura said cautiously.

"I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna-"

"Hinata?" Ino said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna be disowned. I'm gonna be-"

_SLAP!!!_

"Your not gonna be disowned Hinata-Chan." Tenten said. It was no use even when she slapped Hinata as she just stared at the far wall now.

"Did you see his face? I-"

"Yeah, he kept twitching for some reason, but did you see Hanabi-Chans?" Konohamaru said blushing slightly. Known fact: Konohamaru likes Hanabi. Little known fact: Hanabi likes Konohamaru but is too prideful to admit it. Surprisingly, this lead to a sisterly-bonding moment between Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata continued rambling.

"I'll be disowned and become a branch member with that damn seal and Hanabi will become head, she's a pushover for the elders! And the seal will still be put on the children for ever and ever and – Huh?"

"She was _grinning_! She absolutely loved the concert!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was now that I think about it…" Ino said thoughtfully.

"Oh." Hinata blushed slightly.

"I have to get onstage talk to you later guys!" Sakura rushed out of the door._  
_

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**MarMar17**__**LaBAM x3****Dreaming101, ****Durgadevi the great****, WeaponsMistress, ****flutist-for-life****Digital98****Sailor Kunoichi****Shadowform****tenten1993****Kradobby****xroyal.momonessx****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-****lilchibihina****PinkxxxReaper**** & ****fruitsbasketangel**

I also need a good song that Lil' Kim sings... can't tell why though _snicker_. Oh and do you think that Sakura should sing:

U + Ur hand – Pink

Cuz I can – Pink

Or – Leave me alone (I'm lonely.) - Pink?

Other people Review and add this to your favorites or alerts dammit! Or you'll be fed to Shukaku-Chan's sand!

Gaara: Why '_-Chan_'?

Dragon-Chan: Didn't I already say this?

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	5. U & Ur Hand

Hi!

Dragon: Say the Disclaimer Gaara-kun.

Gaara: Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the boots Haruno wears in this chapter.

Dragon: They're wonderful boots!Thanking to all my loyal reviewers.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"SAKURA-SAN, MY LOVE," Lee said, tears streaming down his face, "YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Sasuke had to agree. Sakura was wearing a halter-neck tight, red dress that went to her thighs. With leather high-heeled black boots that went to just below her knees.

Her ruby lips parted to sing.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight_

"What?" Sasuke gaped blushing slightly.

_  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me_

"See, she_ is_ a whore." Yumi said, but sadly no-one heard her.

_  
But you see_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life

Sasuke winced.

_  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck

"SAKURA-SAN, MY LOVE! WHO HAS BEFOULED YOUR MOUTH WITH THOSE FOUL WORDS!" Lee said crying before Sasuke knocked him out for interrupting the song – and the classic Uchiha Mine Complex.

_  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
you're not the one_

'Then who is?' Sasuke wondered eyes unconsciously going to the Sharingan. Sadly Sasuke's Uchiha Mine Complex is acting up this whole song. Pity.

_  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

Sakura gave the finger to a random fan-boy who looked horrified.

_  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren'tcha?

A whole load of boys blushed at this. Lee twitched in his sleep.__

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

Sakura grinned and winked at Sasuke before walking off-stage._  
_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**TejiLuver****LaBAM x3****Dreaming101, ****Sailor Kunoichi****Kradobby****xroyal.momonessx****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-****Minty Star**** & ****fruitsbasketangel**

This was the end of the polls:

U + Ur hand – Pink 4

Cuz I can – Pink 0

Leave me alone (I'm lonely.) - Pink 0

Isn't that sad?

Other people Review and add this to your favorites or alerts dammit! Or you'll be fed to Shukaku-Chan's sand!

Gaara: I give up.

Dragon-Chan: Good.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	6. No Scrubs

I'm sorry! School's started and my Mum's restricted the internet. It's horrible! _'Sobs'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the boots Haruno wears in last chapter.

Dragon: They're wonderful boots!Thanking to all my loyal reviewers that don't have a list this time though…. Now who forgot that the Finale hasn't been done yet? It won't be done until 7 songs from now.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The stage was dark. A light showed Tsunade.

"This is the last song before intermission. So enjoy it!" she poofed out.

Everywhere was black but they could see shapes moving out on the stage. Naruto leaned over to Neji.

"Can you see anything with your Byakugan?"

Neji and the others looked surprised that he had thought of that.

Neji frowned as he activated his kekkai genkai.

"Nothing but shapes," Neji confirmed but then paused, "Why does one of them have wings?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Ooh ribbon." Tenten said. The girls sweatdropped. Tenten had her hair back in her buns. She was wearing a skintight boob-toob, dress that stopped just above mid-thigh, slippers. On her back were small blue wings and bird tail on her ass. The whole costume was powder blue with the exception of the animal features. Around her neck was a ribbon in the shape of a choker. Tenten went to where she was supposed to go which was in front of the stage where a large, long and (though you couldn't see it) blue ribbon that ended a foot of the floor. Tenten was slowly climbing up it to, well, very high up.

Ino had her long hair into a French braid. She had a yellow, halter-neck one-piece. The bottom part was shorts. Around her neck was a yellow ribbon choker. Her fingerless gloves were a kind of monkey-fur that went with the matching footwear and the monkey tail and ears.

Sakura had her long like it was in the academy without the red ribbon. She had a purple boob-toob bra-like thing and a pair of _very_ short shorts. Long purple boots and leather gloves along with a grey wolf's tail and big wolf ears. She too had the ribbon-choker in purple.

Hinata was the most complex of them all. She had a one-piece, boob-toob, green leotard that had 'spikes' of fabric at the waist that pointed straight down. The back two spikes were longer than the two front ones. One her head were two white antennae that went to the bottom of her ears. She had the ribbon choker as well except green. Long green boots and long gloves adorned her limbs. They all had bell sleeves (like the kind medieval princesses used to wear only it's just the bell parts) in there own colour.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The stage was black until the music started in the centre of the stage where everyone could see was…

A GIANT swing that was...

Swinging… with a person standing on it.

Seriously.

Standing on the swing was Ino.

_No Scrubs – TLC_

_Ino_

_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_

_And is also known as a buster_

_Always talkin' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

Here she turned and slapped her ass.

Shikamaru flushed because boys did not _blush_ they _flush_. There's a difference.

_(Hinata Sakura and Tenten in brackets)_

_So (no)_

_I don't want your number (no)_

_I don't want to give you mine and (no)_

_I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)_

_I don't want none of your time and (no)_

The other lights turned on and the boys and girls stared in shock.

Tenten was spinning around on her ribbon over the audience while singing. Neji clenched his fists and glared when he saw fan boys trying to look up Tentens dress.

Hinata was inside a giant bubble with, from what they could see, no way out. Naruto eyed her legs without looking like he was.

Sakura was inside a thin, vertical cage that lit up.

Jiraiya drooled.

"Is Sakura in a _cage_? And what's with the wolf ears?" Sasuke wondered, though he had to admit she did look beautiful – where had that come from?

_Chorus:_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_Sakura_

_But a scrub is checkin' me_

_But his game is kinda weak_

_And I know that he cannot approach me_

_Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash_

_Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass_

Sakura turned and slapped her ass just like Ino did.

Unfortunately at that moment Lee woke up.

"SAKURA-SAN, MY LOVE WHAT AILS YOU TO DO THIS? FLAUNTING YOUR PASSION OF -"

Poor, poor Lee. He seems to be getting knocked out by Sasuke a lot isn't he?

_So (no)_

_I don't want your number (no)_

_I don't want to give you mine and (no)_

_I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)_

_I don't want none of your time (no)_

_Chorus_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me (x2)_

_Tenten_

_If you don't have a car and you're walking _

_Oh yes son I'm talking to you_

"How can she sing while doing that?" Mia asked in wonder, staring as Tenten passed by them, spinning on her ribbon.

Tenten winked at Neji who had a pink tint to his cheeks.

_If you live at home wit' your momma_

_Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)_

_If you have a shorty but you don't show love_

_Oh yes son I'm talking to you_

_Wanna get with me with no money_

"Oh my god, she just wants you guys for your _money_." Mika said in fake shock and concern.

"I'm an orphan with no noble background," Naruto pointed out, '_yeah, right(1)', _"so that isn't true – for me at least."

_Oh no I don't want no (oh)_

_No scrub_

_No scrub (no, no) -__Tenten_

_No scrub (no__, no, no, no, no)_

_No scrub (no, no)_

_No_

_Hinata__ - rap_

_See, if you can't spatially expand my horizon_

_Then that leaves you in a class with scrubs never risin'_

_I don't find it surprisin' If you don't have the g's_

_To please me and bounce from here to the coast of overseas_

Twitch.

"Is she _rapping_?"

"GO, ONEE-CHAN!"

_So, let me give you somethin' to think about_

_Inundate your mind with intentions to turn you out_

_Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me_

_You as clear as DVD on digital TV screen_

_Satisfy my appetite with something spectacular_

_Shake your vernacular And then I get back to ya_

_With diamond like precision_

_Insatiable is what I envision_

_Can't detect acquisition_

_From your friend's expedition_

_Mr. Big Willy if you really wanna know_

_Ask Chilli, could I be a silly ho_

_Not really, T-Boz and all my senoritas_

_Is steppin' on your Filas_

_But you don't hear me though_

When the chorus started people stared in shock. Under Ino swing the ground started cracking and spikes of earth shot up.

Inside Hinata's bubble water came from the bottom where Hinata's feet were and seemed to be controlled by Hinata's hand movements.

Sakura's the lights in the cage turned into fire that she too controlled.

Tenten's Soshouryou smoky dragon's appeared as the ribbon disappeared. Tenten wings fluttered as she danced on the writhing dragons.

_Chorus_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me (x2)_

After that the bubble disappeared; the cage of fire and the dragons disappeared; Ino walked backstage with the others following as the stage turned black and people began to file out to get food and such.

"Let's go see them at backstage." Said Naruto perkily. Naruto stopped and turned around when no-one followed him.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You-" Kiba started.

"-Just-" Chouji continued.

"-Said-" Lee also continued.

"-Something-" Kurenai continued.

"-smart." Finished Kakashi, looking bewildered.

Jiraiya and the three frowned. They knew Naruto wore a mask. It started to come down during the Chuunin exams showing itself to Sasuke in the forest of death. Jiraiya: while training him. Shikamaru was smart enough to notice in academy. Neji saw a glimpse of the true Naruto during the fight in the exams. But Kakashi was his teacher why didn't he notice?

"C'MON!" Naruto said loudly at the door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(1) I am a firm believer that Kazama, Arashi (Yondaime) is Naruto's father, so there!

It turned out at least 2 people wanted Cuz I can...

Oh well!

Other people Review and add this to your favorites or alerts dammit! Or you'll be fed to Shukaku-Chan's sand!

Gaara: _twitch_.

Dragon-Chan: _grinning maniacally_.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	7. What goes around, comes around

I'm sorry! School's started and The Assignments. With capitals! _'Sobs'._ Horrible!

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: I went to Christina Aguilera's concert!

Gaara: That was random….

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"That was great!" said Ino.

"Do you think I look like a whore?" Hinata asked, nervously.

"I am never wearing makeup again." Tenten said, scowling.

"You both look beautiful." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Ano…" Moegi said nervously.

"Hi Moegi-Chan." Ino chirped.

"Hehe," Moegi said scratching behind her head, "the whole gangs backstage with Anko-sama and Tsunade-sama. Bye."

'_Blink. Blink_.'

"WHAT?!"

111111111666666666666666666666662222222222222222288888888888888888866666666

"What's taking the girls so long?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Well they have to do their makeup and wardrobe what do you expect?" Tsunade snapped.

"By the way," Kurenai said curiously, turning to Anko who was wearing a black trench-coat that actually covered everything! Actually you couldn't see any of her outfit just the trench-coat. "Are you wearing _makeup_?"

Anko blinked. "That reminds me, Kurenai I need to talk to you in this dressing room out here."

"OK…"

"Where are they going?" Asuma asked curiously.

"How should I know?" Tsunade said offended.

"Because you're behind this whole scheme?" said Jiraiya dryly.

"What are you talking about? Hinata's the one that planned it _and_ conned us all into it!"

"Hinata/Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes?" Hinata said choosing that moment to walk in.

"Hinata-Chan you'll tell them the truth, won't you?" Tsunade begged on bended knees, while Anko walked back in and looked at her weirdly.

"What truth?" Hinata said, confused.

"That you conned us all into this and planned it."

Hinata looked at the Hokage with confusion, innocence and concealed amusement.

A fact that only the branch member Hyuuga, excluding Neji, and Hanabi know is that Hinata was very manipulative. She had to. When she was little she didn't want to use the seal on branch member Hyuuga because they wouldn't do something, instead she conned them into things and they didn't know it until they've already done it. Hanabi had overheard two branch members talking and interrogated them. When they asked why she didn't just order them Hanabi laughed and said they were blind. Hinata didn't want because she didn't like seeing people get hurt. She told them Hinata didn't like the branch seal and wanted to bury where no-one could reach – or at least modifying it.

"What are you talking about we just talked to you a bit then you came up with the idea we just helped you plan it." Hinata said innocently. Tsunade gaped.

Kurenai came back in dressed in a black trench-coat, took one look at the scene and groaned shaking her head at them she sighed and sat down next to Asuma.

Everyone blinked, looked at the loudspeaker where music was coming from and blinked again.

"Ano… When the Music stops ya'll leave 'Kay? 'Kay." Moegi Said poking her head into the door and going out to tell Konohamaru where the bars went. Everyone blinked again.

_What goes around, comes around – Justin Timberlake_

_Hey Girl  
Is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand _

"Why are you wearing that?" Asuma asked, gesturing to her outfit.

_  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand _

"You'll see." Kurenai said grimly.

_  
Thought it was me and you, baby  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong _

"Hey Hinata-Chan you were great! So were you three." Naruto added. The girls smiled happy that he seemed interested in Hinata more than anyone else.__

Don't wanna think about it(uh)  
Don't wanna talk about it(uh)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it(uh)  
Feeling the blues about it(yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fate 

"Hey where's Lee?" Sakura said confused. Sasuke narrowed his eyes irritated. What happened to the –san? Why is she even worried? So this in mind he asked her.__

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?   
Shoulda known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry 

"Why are you even worried?" Sasuke asked schooling his features.

"Half-expected him to come bounding up to me asking me out on a date..." Sakura trailed off.

"He wasn't let in because he was mistaken for a fan boy." Sasuke lied, thinking of the knocked out Lee on the floor in the Auditorium.

_  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Sure."

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around   
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
Yeah _

As they walked around the halls Neji glanced at Tenten.

"Why is there a concert?"

_I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now(on now)  
Maybe I should do the same(maybe I should do the same)  
The funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you baby(baby)  
And now, it's all just a shame  
That I guess I was wrong _

"Well..."

_  
Don't wanna think about it(no)  
Don't wanna talk about it(hm)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it(uh)  
Feeling the blues about it(yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fate _

In another dressing room

"This guy. I wanted to – I mean the first couple of songs were to get this guys attention." Sakura said, under Sasuke's assessing gaze.__

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?   
Shoulda known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around   
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find 

In a hallway

"What guy?" Naruto asked Hinata, frowning.

"It's different for all of us." Hinata said, looking at the ground.__

What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around   
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
Yeah 

In front of the door

"The other songs are to prompt them into acting, hopefully anyway." Ino added when Shikamaru didn't say anything.

"I don't think Sasuke was concerned about you just Sakura."__

What goes around comes around  
Yeahhh  
What goes around comes around   
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeahhh   
What goes around comes around  
You should know that 

"Good because he's the guy Sakura's after."__

Don't wanna think about it (no)  
Don't wanna talk about it(hm)  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it(uh)  
Feeling the blues about it(yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fate 

Neji winced at the word fate but couldn't help but wonder.

"Hinata-Chan after Naruto and-"

"But who are _you_ after?"__

Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?   
Shoulda known better when you came around(shoulda known better)   
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around(now it's breaking my heart)  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find 

"Neji is Tenten's; Sasuke is obviously Sakura's, but what about you and Ino?"

"Ino is after Shikamaru and I can't tell you about mine you'll just have to figure it out yourself." Hinata said blushing.__

What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around   
(what goes around comes around, baby)  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
(what goes around comes around, baby)  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around, don't go away, back around  
Yeah 

"The Finale would definitely get the guys attention," Tsunade said to the others grinning madly, "I just wish they hadn't conned me into it. Especially, because Jiraiya's there."

Jiraiya looked interested at that.__

Yup   
Yup  
Yup(let me paint this picture for ya, baby)  
Yup 

"The next part is gonna be a lot bigger than the first."__

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And everytime you call him, all you get is a busy tone  
I heard you found out   
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me 

"Me, Kurenai and Tsunade-sama are gonna be in it too." Anko said grinning at their shock in particular Kakashi's.

_  
Ain't that the way it goes  
When you cheated, girl  
My heart bleeded, girl _

"Anko wanted Kakashi-san and Kurenai-sensei with Asuma-san; Tsunade-sensei - though she won't admit it - is after Jiraiya." Hinata said, twiddling with her fingers.

"Why is that crazy bitch here anyway?"

_  
So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt  
Just a classic case scenario  
Tell is always time  
Girl, you got what you deserved  
And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right  
But girl, I ain't somebody  
I'm out of sympathy  
See.. _

"Tenten's my new apprentice." Anko said cheerfully as she answered Gai's question. She grinned as she watched Gai faint from shock and horror. The other boys also paled for some strange reason too...__

What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey(hey)   
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya   
Hey(hey)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey(hey)  
What goes around comes back around  
I thought I told ya  
Hey(hey)  


"You're apprenticed to that psycho?"

Tenten never thought she would ever have this conversation with Neji of all people!

"So?"

_  
Take it to em, J_

Hey, hey, hey, hey (repeatedly till the end) 

"You guys have to go now." Tsunade said as she listened to the last two lines of the song. __

Haha   
See  
You shoulda listened to me, baby  
Take it to em, J   
Because  
What goes around comes back around  
Hahahaha

"Damn."

_  
Ooh   
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

"Ready, girls?" Tsunade asked after the boys left.

A chorus of 'yeah's and 'hai's greeted her. The girls took off their trench coats.

Hinata had the most modest outfit. A black dress, that ballerina's wear, except it had no tutu but rather a short floppy part. Fishnet covered it.

Anko was wearing what she usually wore except it was all black. She had no trench-coat now but she did have a bra on underneath the fishnet. For some reason she had fishnet on her thighs as well...

Kurenai was wearing two skirts. The bottom one was black leather and went diagonally to her right. The top one was fishnet and went in the opposite direction. The top was similar underneath was, surprisingly comfortable, left, one-shoulder leather top that was only covering the necessities. Over top of that was one shoulder – slightly ripped – fishnet that was on the opposite shoulder.

Ino had black leather mini-skirt and a leather crop-top. Fishnet covered her arms and legs.

Tenten was wearing leather corset and, for some reason, _underwear_ with a fishnet skirt.

Sakura was wearing leather leotard with fishnet leggings.

They were ready for the one song apart from the Finale they were afraid to do.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

CIFFHANGER!!!! AREN'T I EVIL?!?

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone' _hi I think your missing a patient from the mental ward…

Dragon-Chan: '_teary-eyed'_ No-one cares about me anymore…

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	8. Cell Block Tango

I'm sorry! School's started and The Assignments. _'Sobs'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot. She got the idea for the costumes from last chapter from the movie Chicago rated M.

Dragon: I went to Christina Aguilera's concert!

Gaara: Shut. Up.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Lee groaned as the others made their way towards him.

"Wha' 'appened?"

"Nothing, except the girls, Anko and Kurenai are going to do a song together." Asuma said vaguely as they sat down.

Lee opened his mouth as if to reply but was cut off by music. They all looked at the stage.

They blinked near the back of the stage were six bars like in prisons. And the background was a bloody red. The giant screen on the back wall was also a bloody red and you couldn't distinguish it from the wall.

_Pop_

"Pop?" Kakashi said in confusion.

_Six._

Blink. Blink.

_Squish._

Neji frowned, the voices seemed familiar…. Than he almost hit himself. Of course they were familiar! They were Tenten and the others.

_Uh Uh._

_Cicero._

"What's a Cicero?" Asuma asked, "Is it a cigar?"

Everyone in hearing range, sweatdropped.

_Lipschitz_

"What is a Lipschitz?" Yumi asked.

Tsunade appeared on the screen on the back wall, surrounded by black. You could only see her face and neck.

_And now the 6 marry murderesses of the __Konoha ANBU jail in their rendition of the __Cell Block Tango_

Silhouettes had appeared in each prison bar cell as they said their word.

_Pop!_

_Six!_

_Squish!_

_Uh Uh_

_Cicero (smokes puffs)_

"I bet that one's Anko-san." Asuma said cockily. Kurenai would never smoke.

_Lipschitz!_

_Pop!_

"Anko!" Kakashi cried in shock. Poor Asuma still hasn't realised what this meant did he?

_Six!_

"Ino?!?" Shikamaru choked on his soft drink. He put it down and decided not to drink, sleep or eat during _this_ concert.

_Squish!_

"OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER IS WAERING LEATHER PANTIES!" cried Lee as he shook Neji, not noticing the tick in his eyebrow, "WHAT –"

He never even saw Sakura and already he was knocked out. Sad isn't it?

At least it's not by Sasuke this time...

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

"Is she wearing leather?" Naruto, Neji and Hiashi said in unison – though they didn't know it of course. Hanabi cheered for her Onee-Chan, unaware of the commotion she was causing.

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (Smoke puffs)_

"Kurenai is smoking!?!" Asuma cigar dropped out of his and lay abandoned on the ground with several others that he had lost that night thanks to this concert.

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

"Nothing can shock me anymore." Sasuke said looking at what Sakura was wearing in shock.

_Anko_

_Pop!_

_Ino_

_Six!_

_Tenten_

_Squish!_

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (Smoke puffs)_

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

_Anko_

_Pop!_

_Ino_

_Six!_

_Tenten_

_Squish!_

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (Smoke puffs)_

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

_ALL_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_Kurenai_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

A fan boy, which was around Kurenai's age fainted, as she gave the finger to the audience.

_Anko_

_Pop!_

_Ino_

_Six!_

_Tenten_

_Squish!_

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (Smoke puffs)_

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

_Anko_

_Pop!_

_Ino_

_Six!_

_Tenten_

_Squish!_

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (Smoke puffs)_

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

A prison bar cell slid down and Anko strutted out.

_Anko_

_You know how people_

_have these little habits_

_That get you down. _

Kakashi winced thinking of his 'unsavoury' habits.

_Like Bernie._

_Bernie likes to chew gum._

_No, not chew. POP._

_So I came home this one day_

_And I am really irritated, and I'm_

_looking for a bit of sympathy_

_and there's Bernie layin'_

_on the couch, drinkin' a beer_

_and chewin'. No, not chewin'._

_Poppin'. So, I said to him,_

_I said, "You pop that_

_gum one more time..."_

Anko sighed a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

_and he did._

_So I took the shotgun off the wall_

_and I fired two warning shots... _

Here Anko stopped and took two fingers and slowly pointed to the middle of her forehead and sang-

_...into his head._

_GIRLS_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have heard it_

_Anko_

_I betcha you would_

_Have done the same!_

_Ino_

_I met Ezekiel Young from_

_Sunagakure about two years ago_

_and he told me he was single_

_and we hit it off right away._

Shikamaru frowned, unsettled. He tried to reassure himself. It's just a song, anyway why should I be jealous? He sighed knowing the answer to his question.

_So, we started living together._

Shikamaru twitched.

_He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd_

_fix him a drink, We'd have dinner._

_And then I found out,_

_"Single" he told me?_

_Single, my ass. Not only_

_was he married_

_...oh, no, he had six wives._

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Jiraiya drooled and scribbled fiercely.

_One of those Mormons, you know. So that_

_night, when he came home, I fixed him_

_his drink as usual._

A small smile playing around the edges of Ino's mouth even as she snarled-

_You know, some guys just can't hold_

_their arsenic._

Shaikamaru's eyes widened as he stared at Ino and Anko dance around the stage. Arsenic is a compound that, when ingested is a very painful poison - like ingesting a type of acid.

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_Hah! He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He took a flower _

_In its prime_

_And then he used it_

_And he abused it_

_It was a murder_

_But not a crime!_

_Kurenai, Hinata (three times)_

_Pop, six, squish, uh-uh_

_Cicero, Lipschitz_

_Tenten_

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_

_carvin' up the chicken for dinner,_

_minding my own business,_

_and in storms my husband Wilbur,_

Neji glared at Tenten or just what she said but who can tell?

_in a jealous rage._

_"You been screwin' the milkman,"_

_he says. He was crazy_

_and he kept screamin',_

_"you been screwin the milkman."_

'Hope that never happens to me' Neji thought absently.

_And then he ran into my knife._

_He ran into my knife ten times..."_

'Or that' Neji thought wincing slightly.

_ALL_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_Tenten_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

_Hinata_

_Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,_

_hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg _

_lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan _

_vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja _

_Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam_

_a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..._

"What am I doing here? They say my famous tenant held down my husband and I chopped his head off. But it's not true. I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand." Naruto translated to the others, eyes fixed on Hinata. He ignored their surprise.

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked in shock.

_Tenten_

_Yeah, but did you do it?_

"It's an ancient language called Russian. And how I know is my business." Naruto snapped. Truth was with a centuries old fox in your head since birth you become multi-lingual especially when said fox loves swearing in different languages. Coupled with the villagers it was no wonder he was such a potty-mouth. (1)

_Hinata_

_UH UH, not guilty!_

Kurenai walked to the front of the stage. She took her cigarette and put it out with her boot somehow making it look seductive.

_Kurenai_

_My sister, Veronica and_

_I had this double act_

_and my husband, Charlie,_

_travelled around with us._

Asuma twitched.

_Now, for the last number in_

_our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks_

_one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles,_

_back flips, flip flops,_

_one right after the other._

_Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,_

_the three of us, _

_boozin' and_

Asuma and Kakashi looked at her incredulous.

_havin' a few laughs_

_when we run out of ice._

_So I went out to get some._

_I come back, open the door_

_and there's Veronica and_

_Charlie doing Number Seventeen-_

_the spread eagle._

On the screen at the back was a picture of a man and a woman. The man was holding the woman around the waist and had his legs spread apart. The woman had each of her arms rapped around the man's legs. Her head was tilted back slightly causing it to become between his legs. Her legs were spread apart and the man's head was in between. Did I forget to mention that the woman was upside-down?

Jiraiya was drooling; scribbling notes down so fast his hands were a blur.

_Well, I was in such a state of shock, _

_I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. _

A small smile playing around the edges of Kurenai's mouth while her ruby eyes were glowing with some sort of inner light – or madness, it's hard to tell.

_It wasn't until later, _

_when I was washing the blood off my hands _

_I even knew they were dead._

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming all along_

_I didn't do it_

_But if I'd done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_Kurenai_

_They had it coming_

_GIRLS_

_They had it coming_

_Kurenai_

_They had it coming_

_GIRLS_

_They had it coming_

_Kurenai_

_They had it coming _

_GIRLS_

_They took a flower_

_Kurenai_

_All along_

_GIRLS_

_In its prime_

_Kurenai_

_I didn't do it _

_GIRLS_

_And then they used it_

_Kurenai_

_But if I'd done it_

_GIRLS_

_And they abused it_

_Kurenai_

_How could you tell me _

_That I was wrong?_

_Sakura_

_I loved Alvin Lipschitz_

_more than I can possibly say._

Twitch. Cue Sharingan Glare Of Jealousy. With capitals. Poor Sasuke was falling victim to the Uchiha Mine Complex a lot. A Complex that almost no Uchiha has ever overcome – why do you think Itachi really killed the Uchiha clan?

_He was a real artistic guy..._

_sensitive... a painter._

Sasuke snorted. Sensitive? To say: Katon jutsu's? Sasuke's Sharingan eyes gleamed sadistically.

_But he was always trying_

_to find himself._

Find himself? Sasuke sneered. He'd rather him to go find Shinigami-sama. (2)

_He'd go out every night_

_looking for himself_

_and on the way_

_he found Ruth,_

_Gladys,_

_Rosemary and Irving._

Again Jiraiya drooled.

_I guess you can say we broke_

_up because of artistic differences._

_He saw himself as alive_

_and I saw him dead._

"You know they all seem to be murderers who like to kill their boyfriends." Mia said.

"I'll feel sorry for whoever ends up with them." Her twin, Mika agreed.

The four boys in front of them all twitched simultaneously.

_ALL_

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

Shikamaru glared at nothing in particular - apart from the fact that he was called that a couple of times.

The girls split into to groups the first went to the front, singing while the second were in the back of the stage.

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_They had it comin' _

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_They had it comin'_

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_They had it comin'_

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_They had it comin'_

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_They had it comin'_

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_They had it comin'_

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_All along___

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_All along_

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_'Cause if they used us_

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_'Cause if they used us _

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_And they abused us _

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_And they abused us_

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_How could you tell us _

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_How could you tell us _

_Sakura, Anko, Ino_

_That we were wrong?_

_Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata_

_That we were wrong?_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had_

_Himself_

_To blame._

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha_

_You would_

_Have done_

_The same!_

The girls started going behind their bars as they said/sang on last line.

_Anko_

_You pop that gum one more time!_

_Ino_

_Single my ass._

_Tenten_

_Ten times!_

_Hinata_

_Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe..._

_Kurenai_

_Number seventeen-the spread eagle._

_Sakura_

_Artistic differences._

_Anko_

_Pop!_

_Ino_

_Six!_

_Tenten_

_Squish!_

_Hinata_

_Uh Uh_

_Kurenai_

_Cicero (lit a cigar and smoke puffed)_

_Sakura_

_Lipschitz!_

A sound of bars closing locked in place.

"Well," Naruto started. Everyone turned to him. "At least we know not to piss the girls off." He ended solemnly.

Everyone else thought about, winced and agreed rather quickly.

"I wonder who's singing the next song." Chouji wondered

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(1) The fox had to be useful and if you had a fox in your head that swore/talked in different languages you'd know them too.

(2) Shinigami is the/a death god. Basically Sasuke wants whoever took what was 'his' to go to hell.

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. Why haven't you picked up your loose patient yet?

Dragon-Chan: '_pouted' _I'm not _that _bad!

Gaara: Yes you are.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	9. Bad Boy

I'm sorry! School's started and The Assignments. _'Sobs'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot. She got the idea for the costumes from last chapter from the movie Chicago rated M.

Dragon: I went to Christina Aguilera's concert!

Gaara: Shut. Up.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A black stage. Although, it wasn't for long. Sakura appeared on stage. She looked absolutely beautiful. Sakura wore an olden style maroon dress that flowed to the ground. Around her entire waist up to the start of her bust was a wide pink strip that was rather tight. Her neckline was very low but a pink piece of fabric that went straight across her bust. Sakura's arms, draped in the maroon fabric, reached for the mike on its stand and started to sing. (1)

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away _

Sasuke flinched at this._  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell _

_  
_Sasuke frowned, disconcerted._  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend _

Sasuke gaped, blushing. Ain't he cute?_  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Sasuke flinched again.__

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again 

Sasuke flinched every time that line was sung.__

Bad boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside 

Sasuke looked very uncomfortable and most especially guilty._  
You never thought that a girl could be strong _

Sasuke winced. He remembered when he just thought Sakura was just a stupid fan girl – no better than the others. How wrong he was._  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover 

Unfortunate as it is, Lee woke up.

"SAKURA-SAN! WHY WOULD YOU WISH TO SELL YOUR FIREY, PASSION OF YOUTH?"

I've said it ounce I'll say it again: Poor, poor Lee. Always getting knocked by Sasuke isn't he?_  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again _

I wonder why Sasuke has pink cheeks when the chorus is on.__

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

There was a pause.

"I'm starting to hate this concert." Sasuke said. Others agreed

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(1) At the bottom of my profile there is a link to the picture of this dress. Use it.

Kudos to who figured out what the Finale is to those that haven't DON'T TRY TO!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. Why haven't you picked up your loose patient yet?

Dragon-Chan: '_pouted' _I'm not _that _bad!

Gaara: Yes you are.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Hi-lo! I'm updating quickly aren't I?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot. She got the idea for the costumes In this chapter from the movie Hercules rated G.

Dragon: No more requests for songs maybe later but not now I have too many songs to get through.

Gaara: She's right you know.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

He had barely said that when the spotlight came on to a woman wearing a purple roman dress with a fabric belt held with a ruby that trailed to the ground. Her dark purple hair was down and her cheeks were tinged pink which caused no-one to recognize her until her brown eyes caught Kakashi's single eye. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Anko?!?"

"WHAT?"

"Now, just for the record _I am not _doing this of my free will."

A sound came from behind Anko. "Yes you are!"

"Shut-up I have a bloody rep to hold that's goin' to go to hell with this song. Why can't Kurenai do it?"

Everyone sweatdropped as a mike came out and hit Anko on the head.

_[Anko:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Music started playing and the stage lit up revealing five young women. Or old, depending on your opinion. Tsunade was wearing a blue one shoulder dress that had a slit to her thigh and attached to her wrists and shoulder was a cape-like-thing. Kurenai had a shawl around her shoulders and an off-the-shoulders blue dress. Hinata wore a halter-neck, tight blue dress that ended mid-way down her thighs. Coming from her waist was a tail type thing made of fabric that trailed along the floor. Ino wore a X-shaped neckline blue dress that flowed with ruffles through her slit that ran up her thigh.__

[Girls: Who d'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Kakashi got a sinking feeling.__

[Anko:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Girls:  
You swoon, you sigh

Some people who had encountered Anko before looked incredulous.

_  
why deny it, uh-oh_

[Anko:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

"Nani?!?!" Kakashi started hyperventilating. Others were pale and were currently in shock.__

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

'I wouldn't want her to do that.' Kakashi thought absently before pausing. 'Nani?'

_  
Oh _

[Girls:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

"I wonder who it was.' Kakashi thought, twitching, as he looked at Anko's heavy - and to him - cute blush.__

[Anko:  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Anko couldn't help but smile here.

[Girls:  
Give up, give in

_[Tsunade  
Check the grin you're in love_

Anko dropped her smile quicker than Shunshin no jutsu.__

[Anko:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Girls:  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

'With who?' Kakashi said narrowing his eyes, agitated, that he was asking this, when he knew he wouldn't get the answer.__

[Anko:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it 

[Girls:  
Girl, don't be proud

Kakashi couldn't help but snigger which the others silently agreed. 'Anko was way too proud to admit _that_.'

_  
It's O.K. you're in love_

[Anko:  
Oh

Anko started smiling again, her blush intensifying.

_  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Jaws dropped, people fainted, Kakashi's eyebrow twitched and Lee woke up looking confused.

Oh yeah things were starting to heat up with the adults as well as the genin/Chuunin.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS, DAMMIT!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. Why haven't you picked up your loose patient yet? If you don't pick her up soon I will kill you slowly

Dragon-Chan: '_pouted' _I'm _not_ thatbad!

Gaara: Yes. You are.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	11. Ain't No Other Man

Hi-lo! I'm updating quickly aren't I?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: No more requests for songs maybe later but not now I have too many songs to get through. Gaara-kun can you tell my loyal reviewers what treat I've given them?

Gaara: She has got 100 reviews so here's the next chapter.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_Hey...!!!!_

Neji paled. "Please don't tell me that's Tenten." He said almost desperately.

_Do your thang honey! _

"Was that, that blonde whore murderer?" Mika asked.

The boys jumped. They had forgotten that the Prostitutes - I mean girls - were there.

A spotlight shined revealing Tenten wearing a Chinese style dress that flowed to her ankles. It was rather loose and swung easily. It was a fiery reddish-gold. A slit ran up her thigh revealing red high heels.

_(Verse: 1)_

_I could feel it from the start,_

"What?"

_Couldn't stand to be apart. _

_Something 'bout you caught my eye, _

_Something moved me deep inside _

_Don't know what you did boy but you had it_

"Had what?" Neji murmured twitching.

_And__ I've been hooked ever since. _

_(Hook)_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers,_

Major twitching. Oh, whoever took Tenten attention that wasn't him would _sooo_ pay in blood.

_both past and present tense. _

_That everytime I see you everything starts making sense. _

"Who? Tell me so I can rip him apart; make sure his marriage life would be very boring and make sure he'll never walk again.' Neji thought clenching his fists.

_Do your thang honey! _

_(Chorus)_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do _

_(what you do!) _

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (Hey)_

_You got soul (yeah); you got class (ohh). You got style, you bad ass _

Twitch.

_Oh Yeah! _

_Ain't no other man it's true (all right)_

_Ain't no other man but you. _

'And it better be me.' Neji said possessively but softened when he noticed that Tenten pointed in his direction.

"What is she doing? She'll ruin it!" Ino said panicky to Sakura backstage.

_(Verse: 2)_

_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! _

'_Til you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_

_Your the light that I needed_

Neji softened before but tensed up again when he noticed that Tenten hadn't glanced in his direction since.

_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on giving it up!_

_(Hook)_

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. _

_Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. _

'_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's! _

Twitch. Twitch.

_Oooh__, oh oh!_

"Neji-kun! Do you know who our beautiful flower of youth gave her heart to?!" Lee yelled over the music.

Vaguely noticing Mia's interested look he glared harshly at Lee making him shut up. Unknowing to him he leaked killing intent through the air.

_(Chorus)_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (to you yeah)_

_Ain't no other man (ain't no other man) on the planet does what you do (do)_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds (girl finds) in a blue moon. _

_You got soul (soul), you got class (class). _

_You got style, with your bad ass _

_yeah yeah yeah! _

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you. _

_(Bridge)_

_Break it down now! _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, (other)!! _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (LOVER)! _

…. You can imagine how pissed Neji's gonna be at that.

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other! _

…. And that….

_Ain't no other man but you! _

_Ohhhh! _

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talked me down from every ledge_

Tenten jumped on a ledge that appeared to have come out of the ground. Unnoticed an unprotected light bulb was lowered above her reach.

_Give me strength boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every teeeeeeeee-_

_Crash!_

_eeeyeahyeahyeaheest!_

_(Chorus)_

_Ain't no other man (woo), can stand (yeh) up next to you (next to you)_

"Did she just break alight bulb with just her voice?" Mia said to her sisters in shock.

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. oh.._

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

"Did you know she could do that?" Asuma asked Gai in shock.

Gai didn't respond he was too deep in shock. Though he shouldn't be after all he had heard Tenten yell at Lee and Gai before….

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah) _

_You got style, with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

'Must she always comment on someone's ass?' Neji thought desperately.

_Ain't no other man it's true (oooh)_

_Ain't no other man but you. _

Neji tried to ignore that.

_(Chorus)_

_And now I'm telling you so ain't no other man but you_

_Hey!!!!!!!!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you,_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do _

_(what you do). _

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. _

_Baby, baby, baby Oooh!!!!!_

_You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh). _

_You got style, with your bad ass _

'Apparently yes.' Neji thought twitching.

_Don't you know!_

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you._

"I really want this concert to be over." Neji stated.

"We have to wait for the Finale, Neji," Jiraiya said, "and apparently that's worse than these songs."

Those that had forgotten groaned and/or looked horrified. The senseis couldn't blame them.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS AND JUST BECAUSE THE TITLE IS KUNOICHI MARMALADE DOSEN'T MEAN THE FINALE IS LADY MARMALADE STUPID!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. Why haven't you picked up your loose patient yet? If you don't pick her up soon I will kill you. Slowly.

Dragon-Chan: '_glum' _No-one likes me any more….

Gaara: _'looks guilty'_

Ja.

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	12. When you're good to Mama

Hi-lo! I'm updating quickly aren't I?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: No more requests for songs maybe later but not now I have too many songs to get through. Gaara-kun can you tell my loyal reviewers what treat I've given them?

Gaara: She has got over 100 reviews so here's the next chapter and the song is again from Chicago by Queen Latifah.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tsunade appeared on the stage and jaws dropped. Jiraiya drooled. She was wearing a rather tight gold dress that accented her rather large breasts at least that was what Jiraiya thought. A slit ran up to the top of her thigh and she was holding a large red feather fan. She had jewelry all over her large and expensive too.

_And now Ladies and Gentlemen  
The keeper of the keys  
The countess of the clink  
The mistress of murderesses row  
Matron Mama Tsunade_

A woman's voice they recognised as Sakura's rang out. Tsunade started to sing in a seductive voice.__

Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love them all and all of them love me

Tsunade stroked her feather fan. Men who didn't know her real age whistled._  
Because the system works the system called reciprocity_

Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you

Naturally Jiraiya started to copy down the lyrics and other notes on the blonde in front of him.__

There's a lot of favours  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Mama  
She'll do one for you

Jiraiya giggled. Shizune fainted.__

They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So I deserve a lotta tat  
For what I've got to give

Jiraiya abandoned his writing to imprint this memory into his mind forever.

"Hokage-sama?" Kasumi said in shock. "That's Hokage-sama?"__

Don't you know that this hand  
Washes that one too  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you  


Tsunade started to take out a crimson silk clothe from in-between her breasts.

_  
If you want my gravy  
Fezzle my Ragu  
Spice it up for Mama  
She'll get hot for you_

Tsunade rubbed her silk clothe in – ahem - unmentionable places. Jiraiya's eyes were wide in shock _never_ thinking that Tsunade-Chan would do this.__

When the pass that basket  
Folks contribute to  
You put in for Mama  
She'll put out for you

Jiraiya stared and stared and stared and stared...__

The folks that stop the ladder  
Are The ones the world adores  
So boost me up my ladder kid  
And I'll boost you up yours

And stared and stared. And he was still memorising the song and dance and, most importantly, Tsunade.__

Let's all stroke together  
Like the Princeton Crew  
When you're strokin' Mama  
Mama's strokin' you

Jiraiya drooled. Naruto looked disgusted.

"I really don't want to hear that about someone I consider my mother." He deadpanned.

Jiraiya giggled again to the others disgust.

_  
So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you_

Aww Yeah!

"Please don't let her sing that song when I'm in the vicinity ever again." Naruto in a strangled voice clutching his eyes as if burned.

Jiraiya wondered if he could get a private performance. Than he remembered what Tsunade said before.

"_Everyone in this concert is out to get a guy so the songs are for them and them alone…"_

But, Jiraiya concluded, I'm the only one near Tsunade-Chan's age-range and she doesn't go for younger men. So is it me?

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS AND JUST BECAUSE THE TITLE IS KUNOICHI MARMALADE DOSEN'T MEAN THE FINALE IS LADY MARMALADE!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. When are you picking up your lost patient I rang six chapters ago!

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	13. Umbrella

Hi-lo! I'm updating quickly aren't I?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: No more requests for songs maybe later but not now I have too many songs to get through. Gaara-kun can you tell my loyal reviewers what treats I've given them?

Gaara: She has got over 100 reviews so here's the next chapter and the costume that Hyuuga-san is wearing is from the video for the song.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

On the stage appeared Hinata wearing leather pants and halter-neck backless leather top that went just under her breasts. She wore a silver silk bandanna/scarf/tie and was carrying an umbrella.

_[VERSE 1  
You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart _

Naruto stared. The Hyuuga's with the exception of Hanabi were in shock about two things. 1) How much skin she was showing and 2)she was wearing leather. Again._  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars _

"What are cars?" You have no idea how much it pained Shikamaru to ask that question. "Ino mentioned it a lot in her song as well." He added.

Naruto listened to the rants in his head from the violent, foul-mouthed fox. Apparently they were disgusting pieces of technology that smelled bad and ruined Mother Earth. At least that was all he could gather from the swearing; insults to humankind and the switching of languages.

"You don't want to know." Naruto concluded._  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share_

Naruto jerked after he had told Shikamaru and thought back to when Hinata had said that to him ounce._   
Because_

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend 

Naruto eyes glazed over remembering when Hinata told him that ounce…._  
Took an oath _

She even swore it._  
I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other _

'She said that too.' Added Naruto._  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

[VERSE 2  
These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity

"**Like demons!" **Kyuubi said cheerfully, **"And yourself of course."**

Naruto twitched._  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard  
_

Naruto couldn't help but frown._  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..._

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together 

All these lyrics._  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend _

They seem to play in to his life – especially when Hinata was with him…_  
Took an oath  
I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
_

In the background rain started to pour and light shined on it making it look like it was raining bits of light.

_  
[BRIDGE   
You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...  
_

As Hinata danced water splashed out of her hands, umbrella, legs and even her hair making her look like a goddess.

_  
[CHORUS   
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always b__e your friend  
Took an oath  
I'ma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
_

The music, light and Hinata's voice started to fade…

_  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo__h baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Oooh baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me..._

After a minute or so Naruto asked –

"Who d'ya think is singin' next?"

"Probably Kurenai – she hasn't gone yet." Asuma mused.

Oh, how wrong he was.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS AND JUST BECAUSE THE TITLE IS KUNOICHI MARMALADE DOSEN'T MEAN THAT IS THE FINALE!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_'

Gaara: _'on the phone.' _Hi. When are you picking up your lost patient I rang six chapters ago!

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	14. Cheetah Sisters

Hi-lo! I'm updating quickly aren't I?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon: No more requests for songs maybe later but not now I have too many songs to get through. Gaara-kun can you tell my loyal reviewers what treats I've given them?

Gaara: She has got over 100 reviews so here's the next chapter and the costume that Hyuuga-san is wearing is from the video for the song.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The time came sooner than expected and neither Kurenai nor Ino was on there. Well, Ino was there and so were Sakura and Tenten at different ends of the stage with Ino in the middle. The girls were wearing the same thing in different colors. A faux cheetah print spaghetti-strap top with long jeans, that had a cheetah print stripe up the side, and sneakers. The parts that had cheetah print were different colors. Ino had the normal brown; Tenten had dark red and Sakura had pink.

Music started and Ino began to sing.

_Ino, _Sakura, **Hinata, **_Tenten, __**All)**_

_Cheetah Sisters – Cheetah Girls_

_Ino_  
_There's a time when we all choose_

_Tenten_

_To either quit_

Sakura  
or follow through

"Eh?" The guys and bitches said. 

_Ino_  
_To just loose faith_

Sakura started to walk in the middle where Ino was and hugged her slightly keeping on arm around each others shoulder while singing.

Sakura  
or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark

_Ino_  
_we're not the only one _

Tenten started walking over to Ino and repeated Sakura's actions.

_Tenten_  
_whose dreamin'_

**Hinata**  
**who needs help to carry on**

The voice came from behind the girls and they separated to reveal Hinata wearing a blue version of the girl's outfits. She repeated Sakura and Tenten's action so they were all standing there with their arms around each other, facing the audience and sang in perfect unison. 

_**All**_  
_**we might get lonely but were not alone**_

The audience cheered, wolf-whistled and clapped appreciatively. An electric guitar made everyone look behind the girls. Konohamaru was _slammin' _on his new electric guitar that the girls got him as part of their deal.

_**All  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,  
different colours we make stronger that ain't ever gonna change **_

The girls were dancing so good they draw cheers from the audience.

_**  
We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters**_

_Tenten_  
_Gotta do what I gotta do  
Got the brains got the power and we speak the truth  
_

**Hinata**  
**we're from everywhere all around the world  
so you best respect the cheetah girls**

"Wish she acted like that all the time." Hiashi muttered.

"'Tou-sama did you see Konohamaru do his solo?" Hanabi asked trying to hide her blush, unsuccessfully. This did not go unnoticed by Hiashi and – surprisingly- Hinata. How she could see it was beyond me. And you probably do too. 

_Tenten_  
_Dancing singin' from our birth  
working hard for what we deserve_

Sakura  
Trying not to break the rules

_**All**_  
_**Cause momma didn't raise no fool**_

**Hinata**  
**It may seem we're only dreamin'**

_Ino_

_And we need help to carry on_

Sakura  
It's good to know we're not

_**All**_

_**alone**_   
_**Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same **_

"So they're like sisters?" Naruto asked the guys.

"They're just whores Naruto-kun." Kasumi said in disgust.

_**  
Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change(Or even mister)  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters**_

_Ino_  
_Someones always there behind_

_**All**_  
_**To catch us if we fall**_

'I'd catch her.' The boys all thought. About different girls of course and no, not the bitches.

_**All**_  
_**Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are different, different colours (different colours)  
We make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change**_

_Ino_  
_Or even mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters_

The crowd cheered as they walked of stage. The boys looked at each other.

"You know that is the least infuriating song I've heard all evening." Shikamaru mused.

"Scary isn't it?" Sasuke agreed.

"'Isn't' ain't a word. 'Ain't' is." Naruto said.

Jiraiya sniggered remembering when he said that to the other Sannin. Others sweatdropped.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS AND JUST BECAUSE THE TITLE IS KUNOICHI MARMALADE DOSEN'T MEAN THAT IS THE FINALE!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_' MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '_COUGH CHOKE'_

Gaara: When are the doctors coming?

Dragon-Chan: Where was I? Oh yeah! - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;;;

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	15. Can't Hold Us Down!

Hi-lo!

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the designs for most of the clothes.

Dragon: No more requests for songs. Now, people might want an explanation for last chapter. Basically they were preparing the concert and Ino came up with the idea for a song that would put most of the boys in false security. They had all started to see each other as sisters or in the case Tsunade a close friend. So Hinata suggested Cheetah Sisters and, well, yeah. Also for the chapter where Neji is _very_ possessive, well I see Neji as a possessive person. I mean come on the guy thought of himself as a slave to the main house so he probably was forced to share with Hinata or someone. So he's probably very possessive with the things he owns (which is, subconsciously, Tenten).

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

They waited a while before music started as Ino walked on stage. She had a purple strapless top with matching short shorts and jacket. She also wore large round earrings and a dangly necklace that had a Celtic cross on it. On the big-ass screen behind had the beginning of the video except it was Ino but when the guy groped her, the screen blanked out to reveal a bigger version of the young woman on stage. Shikamaru looked outraged.

_Can't Hold Us Down – Christina Aguilera & Lil' Kim_

_So, what, am I not supposed to have an opinion?_

_Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?_

_Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind_

_Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

"A feminist song?" Shika murmured.

_When a female fires back _

_Suddenly big talker don't know how to act _

_So he does what any little boy would do_

_Makin' up a few false rumours or two_

If it weren't for the fact that she had two fingers into the peace sign it would look like she was giving the finger to the audience.

_That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity_

_It's sad you only get your fame through controversy (So, so sad)_

"What's a conservatory or whatever?" Mika asked in confusion. Shika-kun twitched.

_But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say_

_Chorus:_

_This is for my girls all around the world (Around the world)_

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth_

The crowd – or at least the female version were cheering louder and some were singing along.

_Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard _

_So what do we do girls? shout louder!_

'Please don't' Shika thought wincing as he thought of Ino's latest outburst.

_Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground (Stand our ground)_

_So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud _

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will_

_Can't hold us down_

_Nobody can hold us down_

_Nobody can hold us down _

_Nobody can hold us down _

_Never can, never will_

_So, what, am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?_

_Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'?_

Shika frowned remembering Ino's last boyfriend who, Ino later confided, liked her for her looks but hated it when she spoke 'out of turn.'

_Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing_

_Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing_

_If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society_

_The guy gets all the glory the more he can score_

_While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore_

Shika and the other boys frowned when they realised that she was right. Except for Naruto, who was confused.

"**Baka! Humans think that women are below them because they're physically weak! Demons don't which is what I've taught you so in other words, for that stupid human brain of yours, SHE'S RIGHT!" **Kyuubi bellowed, giving Naruto a migraine.

_I don't understand why it's okay,_

_The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named_

_All my ladies come together and make a change_

_And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing_

_Chorus:_

_This is for my girls all around the world (around the world)_

_Who have come across a man _

_That don't respect your worth (repect your worth)_

_Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard_

_(can't get rid of us)_

_So what do we do girls, shout louder_

_Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground_

_(we're standing our ground this time)_

_So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud _

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will_

_Can't hold us down_

Ino then started to rap to the Yamanaka's – and her teams – shock.

_Here's something I just can't understand_

_If the guy have three girls then he's the man_

_He can even give her some head, or sex her off_

Lee and Gai looked scandalised. Jiraiya just drooled, thanked his lucky stars that Tsunade forced him to come and wrote in his notebook which was starting to get full.

_But if a girl do the same, she's a whore_

_But the tables about to turn_

_I bet my fame on it_

"What fame?" Shika muttered. He did not like this song. Why? Simple.

_Cats take my ideas, and put their name on it_

_It's aight though, you can't hold me down_

_I got to keep on moving_

...He hated being reminded of _that__ guy _that took Ino out and consequently broke her heart and spirit. I took her weeks to get her fiery and stubborn spirit to come back.

_To my girls to their man who be trying to mac_

_Do it right back to him and let that be that_

_You need to let him know that his game is whack_

_And the Kunoichi Marmalade got yo back_

"Kunoichi Marmalade?" the boys said.

_You're just a little boy_

"That is a lame name for their little group." Mika said.

_Think you're so cute, so coy_

_You must talk so big to make up for smaller things_

Men of all ages blushed and Shikamaru stammered at asking what she was insinuating. Ino had managed to make her motions mention small ... well lets just say a lot of guys that would probably get an ego-bashing.

_You're just a little boy_

_All you do is annoy_

_You must talk so big to make up for smaller things_

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi sniffed indignantly. **"As if kitsune would have –" **Naruto promptly blocked him out. Outwardly he had no sign of a talking, mental, sex-deprived, proud _(cough arrogant cough)_ fox-demon in his head.

_(This is for my girls) _

_This is for my girls all around the world_

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth_

'I respect your worth, even if I don't show it.' Shikamaru said stubbornly.

_Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard_

_So what do we do girls, shout louder_

_Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground (stand our ground)_

'Definitely will.' Ino's tem shuddered she was that scary when stubborn.

_So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud _

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will_

_Can't hold us down_

'No.' Shika-kun decided.

_Uh, oh oh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Can't hold us down_

'Nothing will ever hold you down.' Shika thought

_Can't Hold Us Down!_

'I won't let it.'

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

NO-ONE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FINALE IS AND JUST BECAUSE THE TITLE IS KUNOICHI MARMALADE DOSEN'T MEAN THAT IS THE FINALE!!!!!!

Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. '_Grins maniacally_' MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '_COUGH CHOKE'_

Gaara: Where are the doctors?

Dragon-Chan: Where was I? Oh yeah! - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I used this in the last chappie didn't I?

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	16. Girlfriend

Hi-lo!

Dragon-Chan: Gaara-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn, guess what you have to saaaaaaaayyyyyyy?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the designs for most of the clothes. Stupid psychiatrists always late…

Dragon-Chan with flamethrower: _'sweetly'_ what was that?

Gaara: _'sweating' _Nothing.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurenai walked on stage. It was noticeable to Asuma that she was biting her lip; she looked nervous and irritated at the same time. She was wearing _very _short, black short shorts and fishnet to her ankles. Through the fishnet you could see her pale skin. Her top was the same red as her eyes and had in big, black, block letters the words: **IF YOU'RE RICH, I'M SINGLE! **In her wavy hair was a single red streak that went from her temple. Suddenly music started and she immediately started singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!_

Asuma recovered from his shock.

_  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_

'Who?' Asuma thought confusedly.

_  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret

Kurenai put her finger to her lips in the universal sign, more commonly known, as secret.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Finally Kakashi voiced what Asuma was thinking.

"Kurenai the Ice Queen of Konoha is singing this?"__

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious

Asuma blushed, praying to all gods and goddesses that exist (and a few that don't) that it was him.

_  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive_

Asuma's heart sank when he realised Kurenai wasn't looking anywhere near him.

_  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess_

"Did Kurenai-sensei just swear?" Kiba gawked.

_  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better

'It's definitely not me. I don't have girlfriend so why would she sing this song?' Asuma lit a cigarette gloomily.

_  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Kurenai was determinedly not looking at Asuma as much as possible. She was so good at it she hasn't glanced at him since she came onstage.__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

The fan boy that Kurenai subconsciously pointed to (which happened to be the flip side to Asuma's seat) fainted.__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret

Surprisingly Kurenai was having fun – the complete opposite of what Asuma was feeling.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

Now if only Asuma would stop trying to hide his – very obvious – affection for Kurenai and kiss her.

_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

'It was true.' Kurenai mused finally sneaking a glance at Asuma. He was that obvious.

_  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

'Or kiss me at least.' Kurenai thought a pink tint on her cheeks.

_  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Asuma was shocked; the Ice Queen was _blushing_?__

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better

'No I couldn't.' Asuma thought, looking at Kurenai.

_  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Asuma relit his cigar that he had _finally_ noticed that had gone out._  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

The whole crowd was singing – or yelling the words for the chorus. Those poor ninja with their enhanced hearing – especially Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_

The crowd was going wild! Every time: 'Hey! Hey! You! You!' came on they began pointing fingers at random people and yelling the line really loud.

_  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other

'At least there're havin' fun.' Asuma said gloomily.

_  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

The exact opposite of what he was.__

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better

'She probably can.' Asuma thought wryly.

_  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

'Who would turn her down?'

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!_

'I wouldn't - even if she did like me.'

_  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

'Which is doubtful.'

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

'Still...'

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

'I wonder who the lucky bastard is? Maybe he can have an accident?' Asuma smirked deviously.__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Or just hate in silence so he wouldn't ruin her happiness – not that he'd admit it, even to himself.

_No way! No way! Hey! Hey!_

"Alright everyone?!?" Kurenai called out.

The audience cheered and stamped their feet.

"Now who'd be disappointed if this concert was nearly over?!?!"

The audience roared in disapproval.

Kurenai laughed, causing shock to those who know her. "It'll be alright. The next and final song of the concert shall begin shortly – I hope you boys have tissues and blood-replenishing pills ready 'cause the Finale is about to begin!"

The crowd cheered as Kurenai walked off-stage. The stage went black within a few moments than a single line caused to cheer loudly especially those that are familiar with the song. The boys had a sinking feeling. They were _not _familiar with this song.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

EVERYBODY! FINALE IS NEXT!!! '_DOES HAPPY DANCE' _I'M EVIL AIN'T I? ME LEFT A CLIFFHANGER!

Thank you reviewers! Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. _'Suggestive wink'_

Gaara: '_Backs away slowly' _

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	17. The FINALE!

Hi-lo!

Dragon-Chan: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND THE TEACHERS AT SCHOOL WERE PILING HOMEWORK ON ME!!!!!! _'SOBS'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the designs for most of the clothes. Do you have to be that loud?

Dragon-Chan: YES. YES I DO.

Gaara: _'mumbling' _Kill me. Just kill me now.

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_Ino:_

_Where's all mah soul sistas, l__emme hear ya'll flow sistas_

Music started. They could only see outlines of elegant couches. There were stairs in between to of them and they rose up to a blank platform. The guys and teachers (and bitches) all had a sinking feeling.

_[All:_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

A light shined down on the front right couch which turned out to be a blue colour but the person lying on it was what got people in shock.

"What is she wearing?" Hiashi ground out.

It was Hinata wearing THE most prerogative clothes Naruto's ever seen. She was wearing a tight blue corset with a blue feather on her head (Naruto suspected she holding it there with chakra). The tiniest black shorts Neji had ever seen (and considering his fan girls…) with fishnet stockings attached. And she was carrying a riding crop. She had on a lot of makeup (for her) but all it did was make her look like a skilled seductress.

'_Shit.' _The boys_ 'coughNaruto,HiashiandNejicough' _were freaking out majorly but mentally.

_Hinata:_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

All the while she kept dancing with the crop like in the official video!

Those poor, poor boys. Poor Kasumi gawked and fainted somehow she knew she wasn't getting Naruto. But that doesn't mean she won't try.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

"And what language was that?" Shika-kun asked.

_Ino:_

_What What, What what_

"French I think; nicknamed 'the language of love." Naruto eyeing the good piece of eye candy. Who knows when an opportunity like this came up again?

_[Hinata:_

_Ooh oh_

"The language of love?" Sasuke asked.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
_

"What did they say?" Neji asked when Naruto blushed. The bitches leaned forward.

"Basically they're asking if you would go to bed with them this evening." Cue the jaw-dropping and blushes.

_[Ino:_

_Y__ea, yea, yea, yea_

A light shined down on the other front couch revealing a pink colour and the woman on it. Sakura was wearing what looked like a dark silver bikini fishnet stockings and way-too-high high heels. Her hair hung in wavy cascades down her back obviously curled. Her makeup was obvious but like Hinata's just made her even more alluring. She came up to a stool that was covered with a black satin – or was it silk sheet? It didn't matter, Sasuke thought as she began to seductively play with while she sang in a husky voice.

_[Sakura:_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

And Sasuke was starting to freak out too as he watched her dance with the sheet causing catcalls to call out. Damn it she wasn't theirs! Aah, the bad thing about the Uchiha Mine Complex or UMC but isn't it great?

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

"Well now we know why they called their slut group Kunoichi Marmalade now." Yumi said glaring at Sakura which got Sasuke to slowly grind his teeth. Darn it, why couldn't she have those curves?

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

This time all the boys blushed slightly. Then Shika gaped at the next person that was lying on a white velvet couch. Ino wore a white bikini with fishnet and most importantly –

"Is that _garter_?" Shikamaru said in shock.

_[Ino:_

_Yea yea uh_

_He come through with the money and the garter belts_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

"What?!" Mika screeched. "That Whore!"

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes_

_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time C'mon now_

They all gasped when a red velvet couch was shown up but no-one was on it.

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

Tenten had her back to the audience in the middle of the stage even as she sang into the mike. Her waist-length hair was down so that they couldn't yet see her top but they did see thee fishnet; high-heels and black underwear along with two coiled whips. Then she turned around singing her first line revealing a _very _tight red corset and the makeup not overdone but was very _loud _if you know what I mean. A couple of guys wolf-whistled causing Neji to twitch.

_[Tenten:_

_Hey Hey Hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_Color of cafe au lait alright_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

As she panted the last line she took the two whips from next to her body. And threw them backwards and forwards causing them to snap then she threw one whip so it coiled around Sakura's body and spun her to the opposite side of the stage while Sakura sang.

_[Sakura:_

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

Tenten then did the same to Hinata who was originally on the opposite side to Sakura.

_[Hinata:_

_Livin' a grey flannel life_

_[Tenten:_

_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_

Here, she grabbed Ino with her whip pulled her close to her body and leaned to the mike that Ino was holding to her mouth so they shared the same breathing space causing some men faint from blood loss as they panted into the mike singing -

_More-more-more_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

They all lined up in front of the stairs dancing in unison.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

Then a spotlight came on to the top of the stairs revealing Anko and Tsunade Anko wearing a leather mini-skirt and bra with giant snake wrapped around her going in between her across her stomach and threw her breasts wrapping around her neck. Tsunade was wearing a rather revealing belly-dancer outfit with alota jewels

(Okay… Tsunade speaking is _this _and Anko speaking err singing is _**this; **__Sakura; _Hinata; **Ino; ****Tenten** kay?

_Tenten___**(oh Leaeaa Oh)**

_**Sakura**____ (Lady Marmalade)_

_Ino___**(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)**

_**Hinata**___(Oh Oh oooo)

_Rot wailer baby..._**(baby)**

_**Moulin Rouge...**_(0h)

_Anko and Tsunade__ here..._

Then they all got together and sang.

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

The stage went black to the audiences (Those that were awake anyhow) applause whistles and cheering; Chattering as they walked out of the theatre.

As the group wondered outside Naruto mused out loud.

"I wonder who Hinata was after…"

Everyone looked up in surprise until Neji asked.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No…"

"She was after you dobe." Guess who that was.

"Nani? Your kidding."

"No I'm not. I know who each of them were after except Sakura."

"But she's after you; Tenten was after Neji; Baa-Chan was after ero-senin Kurenai-sensei was after Asuma-sensei and that crazy Anko lady was after Kakashi-sensei."

"NANI!!??!!??!!??!?!?!?!?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Finally it was revealed! The Finale and who the pairings were (To them of course)

Thank you reviewers! Other people Review so I can write 'cause reviews make me happy and you can guess what that means. _'Suggestive wink'_

Gaara: I'm out of here

Dragon-Chan: No your not you have contract!

Gaara: '_Plotting how to kill himself so he doesn't go insane'_

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	18. ShikaIno: Crazy in Love

Hi-lo!

Dragon-Chan: Quicker updates now ain't it?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot

Dragon-Chan: Unfortunately

Gaara: _How _exactly did you get me to sign that contract?

Dragon-Chan: Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

Gaara: Yes I would

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Shikamaru frowned as he stared at the free CD that everyone got for going to that concert. The songs were –

_Survivor __– All_

_Before He Cheats – Ino Yamanaka_

_Never Again – Tenten Mitarashi_

_Case of the Ex – Hinata Hyuuga_

_U & Ur Hand – Sakura Haruno_

_No Scrubs – All_

_F.U.S.S. (Interlude) – All_

_Cell Block Tango – All feat. Kurenai and Anko_

_Bad Boy –__ Sakura Haruno_

_IWon't Say, I'm in Love – Anko Mitarashi_

_Ain't No Other Man – Tenten Mitarashi_

_When Your Good To Mama – Tsunade the Godaime Hokage_

_Umbrella – Hinata Hyuuga_

_Cheetah Sisters – All_

_Can't Hold Us Down! – Ino Yamanaka_

_Girlfriend – Kurenai Yuuhi_

_Lady Marmalade – All feat. Tsunade and Anko_

'Wonder what fuss is.' Shikamaru sighed. 'Troublesome woman she better be there.' Shikamaru grumbled as he entered the Yamanaka's shop and went upstairs to the house and stopped. 'What the?'

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

'Ino...' He thought confused as he silently entered her room staring at Ino as she stared out the window on her window seat. Thankfully it didn't face the street or she would have seen him coming.

_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Yeah, 'cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no on else can_

'Is she singing about me?' Shikamaru thought, thinking back to when the others revealed and confirmed it. 'She _is_.'

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(Your love)_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

'How did I miss this?' thought Shika watching her unknown to her. While unknown to them someone was watching them outside on a roof.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me_

_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress_

_You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress_

'Nani? But ... could she really actually _love_ me ...that much?'

_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

'Or yelling at me...'

_Yeah, but I still don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

'Neither can I.'

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(Your love)_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

Ino started humming and Shikamaru decided to interrupt. He sat down on the other side of the window seat which caused Ino to look at him in shock and paled wondering how much he heard. Trying to reassure herself that he didn't know who she was singing about she opened her mouth.

"Shika – mph-hmmmmmmm."

She was cut off with his lips descending on hers and – after her shock weared off - kissed him back.

"You're troublesome you know that? You could have done it in a more obvious way?"

Ino beamed at him. As he finished off with. "And you're stuck with me no matter how troublesome you are." And then she finished off her song.

_Got me looking so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself lately_

_I'm foolish, I don't do this_

_I've been playing myself_

_Baby I don't care_

_Cuz your love got the best of me_

_And baby you're making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_Cuz baby you got me so crazy_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(your love)_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_(your touch)_

_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's_

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin_

_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

When the Yamanaka's came to their daughter and 'nephew' sleeping in each others arms Inoichi's wife had to make sure that her husband won't rip him limb from limb because of 'corrupting' his little princess.

_**On the rooftop outside watching the girl and boy start to fall asleep...**_

Kurenai smiled at them. It seemed that Shikamaru had figured it out or maybe they just told each other what they were told it wasn't that hard with he clues especially during intermission. Personally she was shocked that Ino had sung again! She sung much more tonight then Kurenai and her voice was slightly hoarse.

"You know he is right, you could have done it in a more obvious way." Said a lazy voice; just next to her ear.

"Asuma –"

Asuma decided to take a leaf out of his student's book and kissed her effectively shutting her up. Kurenai stood stock still in shock before kissing him back running her up his chest, neck and finally into his hair as his grip on her waist tightened and then they disappeared into the night.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

OK! There's three - that's right - THREE chapters to go!

MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Now will you tell me?

Dragon-Chan: No

Gaara: '_twitches'_

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	19. SakuSasu: Because of U

Hi-lo!

Dragon-Chan: Quicker updates now ain't it?

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot

Dragon-Chan: '_pouts'_

Gaara: _Now _will you tell me exactly how you got me to sign that contract?

Dragon-Chan: No. later. Shoo.

Gaara: '_growls under breath'_

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke was almost growling as he stalked through the streets. He had given his fan girls the slip and had gotten to Sakura's house only to find she wasn't there! She wasn't at team 7's training ground either. So now he was just walking _coughstompingcough_ to someplace that he didn't know! Walking past the academy he paused.

'Is someone … singing?'

_Oooo…oooo…mmmm…._

_I will not make the same  
mistakes that you did_

Changing direction he went to a bench that Sakura was sitting on when they first found out about their teams. Thankfully he walked up behind who ever was singing.

'_Sakura?'_

_I will not let myself  
cause my heart  
so much misery _

I will not break  
the way you did  
you fell so hard 

Sasuke flinched. 'I knew I'd regret telling her about that night.'

I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far

Because of you,  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk

Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone around me 

'Idid that?'

Because of you  
I am afraid... 

'I never meant to push my problems on her.' Sasuke was feeling the guiltiest feeling alive. When will he learn that she wants to share the burden with him and help him?

I lose my way  
and it's not to long before you  
point it out

I cannot cry  
because I know that's weakness  
in your eyes 

Sasuke winced knowing that it was true.

I'm forced to  
fake a smile, a  
laugh, every day  
of my life

My heart can't possibly break when  
it wasn't even whole to start with 

'And she possibly l-l-l-loves me?'

Because of you  
I never stray too  
far from the sidewalk

Because of you  
I learned to play  
on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but  
everyone around me

Because of you  
I am afraid 

'Don't be.'

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
every night in your sleep 

'I'll protect you even through my weakness.'

I was so young  
you should have known better  
than to lean on me 

'I know you were no still are innocent or as innocent as a violent person could be.' Sasuke almost sweatdropped. Unknown to them a woman was snapping pictures and cackling evilly, muttering about blackmail.

You never thought  
of anyone else you just saw  
your pain 

Sasuke winced, that was hurtful; truthful but hurtful.

And now I cry in  
the middle of the night  
for the same damn thing 

Sasuke started. 'Nani?'

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the  
sidewalk

Because of you, I  
learned to play on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I try my hardest just to  
forget everything

Because of you  
I don't know  
how to let  
anyone else in 

'Well that's true she never dated and the only one she showed interest in was me. But how can she stand the abuse I did?'

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid  
...Because Of you...oooooh…oh…oh…. 

"You know you didn't need to do all that. And the concert." Sasuke added.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spun around.

"Why do you continuously call me –kun?" Sasuke asked frowning slightly. "I've done nothing to deserve it."

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't you want me here?"

"Well yes! I mean No! I mean – oh forget it." Sakura sat back down.

There was silence for a while. Sakura began to get uncomfortable with the silence and the way he was staring at her – analysing her. Sasuke sat down next to her and put a leg up arm resting on his knee.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" Sasuke mused out loud.

Sakura blushed and turned away.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked when she mumbled something. He got off the seat and kneeled down in front of her putting his face dangerously close to her. The last time someone was that close to his face he ended up kissing Naruto. Not pretty.

"I never had just a simple crush Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke decided to have a stab in the dark. "So you're in love with me," smirked Sasuke. Seeing Sakura's infamous temper rise he added, "Good."

Sakura looked confused until she entered bliss.

'He's kissing me.' She realised and kissed back in the far back of her mind Inner Sakura was breaking into the sake bottles and humming the tune to **Here comes the bride.** "**YATTA!" **

**On the academy roof snapping blackmail pictures and deciding to give them to the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club or USFC...**

"You know Anko they're gonna be pissed that you're taking blackmail photos of them." A lazy voice behind said person drawled.

"And giving them to the USFC." Anko said turning to face Kakashi and struck dumb.

Kakashi knew full well that his face was the most handsome face in the fire country (Unless Uchiha Itachi came back.) so he decided to use it. His mask hung around his neck and his forehead protector was in the proper position showing his scarred eye. All in all he was one Hott piece of meat with a capital H and two T's.

"Damn." Anko said, regaining her voice. "Do your fan girls know about that face?"

"No," Kakashi said smirking causing Anko to lose her breath. "You're the only person alive that's seen my face." He stalked over to her and bent his head down so his lips were tantalisingly close to her own. "Do you feel proud?"

Anko couldn't resist any longer kissed him roughly knocking them to the ground. Luckily the two below were a bit ... preoccupied and didn't notice. Kakashi was surprised at the tongue before reminding himself that this was Anko after all. He broke from for a second before stating, smirking all the while.

"Did you know that in the Hatake Clan Laws that when a Hatake is kissed on the lips by a woman that they're automatically engaged?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I COULDN'T RESIST THAT LAST PART '_falls down laughing'_

MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: _Now_ will you tell me?

Dragon-Chan: No

Gaara: This is later.

Dragon-Chan: Not late enough.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	20. NaruHina: Everything Burns

Hi-lo!

Dragon-Chan: Not as quick '_pouts'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot

Dragon-Chan: Damn it to hell.

Gaara: Nowis late enough.

Dragon-Chan: I said no!

Gaara: '_glares'_

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Naruto sat on top of the Hyuuga estate building, ignoring the Hyuuga's below him yelling (Or as much as they yell anyway) to get off of the main house building. Naruto sighed thinking '_Where the hell is Hinata-Chan!?!?!_'

Naruto thought for a second before he sweatdropped. 'Wait a minute. Why didn't I think of that before?' Shaking his head he jumped off the roof to Hinata's balcony. Entering he transformed into a five tailed fox but used the smallest form he could (In other words he was slightly larger than a normal fox) he sniffed around, _finally _storing Hinata's unique scent (mint/purity, water/her chakra and rainforest signifying great healer basically) and promptly ran off to where the concert was held and tracked her from there, dodging rocks, fruit and the odd broom. He didn't even notice that he was heading to the spot he showed Hinata when they were younger. It had a waterfall with a cave behind it that was littered with jewels and crystals. Hinata was sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. Naruto not wanting to speak with her just yet nuzzled her hand.

Hinata jumped. "Oh it's just fox." Hinata then noticed something else about the fox. "Five tails?" Naruto whimpered. '_Please don't be like the villagers. Please don't be like the villagers. Please don't be like the villagers.' _

"You're not a normal fox are you?" Hinata murmured. "I think I'll call you Gobi for now." Hinata smiled at the kitsune. "You remind me of someone I know. He showed me this spot you know." They sat in silence for a moment before Hinata started to sing.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

Naruto slowly changed back. He knew this song. He also knew it was a duet. He left all five of his tails out though. He wouldn't hide from her any longer. And so he sang with her.

'_Till everything burns_

_And everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

Hinata faltered as she stared at Naruto next to her. He wasn't looking at her though but across the waterfall. She also saw his tails and smiled softly.

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns_

_Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh..._

Hinata stopped singing watching as her love sang his part in the duet.

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings_

'_Till everything burns_

_And everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns_

They couldn't help but noticed that it fit them the first verse for Naruto – the second for Hinata if it weren't for the fact that Naruto wasn't a girl.

_Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
everyone screams  
everyone screams...  
(Watching it all fade away)_

As they reached the climax in their song they knew then that this would be their song just as the clearing would be their spot.

'_Till everything burns_

_And everyone screams_

_Burning their lies _

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns_

As they sang their voices reached a harmony that even the most skilled singers would be able to achieve.

_Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away..._

Hinata glanced at Naruto who at some point during the song had pulled her into his lap and had his arms – and tails – around her with his chin on his shoulder. Hinata blushed at the close proximity then frowned he still hadn't looked at her.

"You're a fox demon." She stated.

"A half-breed, actually." He finally looked at her clear blue eyes with slits for pupils assessing her or rather her reaction.

"How?" She asked curiously. And he told her. Told her about Kyuubi; about Kyuubi essentially adopting him. Apparently he thought the Konoha citizens were monsters and barbarians. No one abuses a child that has done no wrong. And he waited for her judgement.

Hinata smiled and kissed him.

"You're still my Naruto-kun no matter what species you are." Hinata stated.

Naruto blinked at her in shock. Hearing Kyuubi-aniki's laughter in his head the Kyuubi gave one piece of advice to his container. **"This one's a keeper. Don't lose her, kit."**

"I don't intend to." Naruto replied before grinning and pushed her head closer to his lips. Hey, he was a kitsune!

_**In the Hokage's office.**_

Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye and let the image fade from her grandfather's crystal ball to give them some privacy.

"Hey, why'd you do that I was getting some good research on that!"

Tsunade twitched. Same old Jiraiya.

"Do you ever stop your perverted thoughts, Jiraiya?!"

Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared in front of her.

"You wanna bet?" and promptly kissed her, happy got a reaction almost instantly.

Let's leave them where they're at. It's also a good thing that there were silencing jutsu's around that room as well.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

ONE MORE TO GO!!! WOOT!!!

MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: _'coughs'_

Dragon-Chan: No

Gaara: When?

Dragon-Chan: Later

Gaara: _'growls'_

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	21. NejiTen: Have You Ever

Yo!

Dragon-Chan: Last one for this story '_crys'_

Gaara: …Dragon-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

Dragon-Chan: Thank you to all those that reviewed and added me to your favorites and/or alerts.

Gaara: Now?

Dragon-Chan: Selfish bastard!

Gaara: '_shifts guiltily'_

**Chapters: **21 **Reviews: **348 **Hits: **27789 **C2's: **5 **Favs: **106 **Alerts: **94

Just bit of advice go onto Youtube and play the song while you're reading the lyrics.

Pairings:

_NejiTen_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_ShikaIno_

Along with one-sided female OC's to said Shinobi.

_Song lyric__s_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Neji scowled as he tree-hopped to where he knew Tenten would be. Their training grounds. It became known as their training grounds since they were the only ones to use it. He slowed down he would have gotten here sooner if Naruto hadn't needed to know which room was Hinata's. After pulling out a rather accurate blueprint of the Hyuuga compound (which slightly disturbed Neji especially when he saw a note fall out with the words 'Operation: Pink Daylight' Neji really didn't want to know.) Neji didn't even know if Tenten would be there until he heard the telltale 'thunks' of metal hitting wood.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night _

'She's singing'. Curious Neji continued until he could see her. She had her hair down and sitting on the ground with weapons around her.

_  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever _

'About me? How can it be me?' But then again Neji knew it was him not only had everyone told him that was who she was after. But because she disregarded everything in her schedule to be with him as much as he tried disregarding it.__

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start 

'Is this how she feels?'__

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night 

'What?!?'

_  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever_

Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look in their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you 

'She thinks I don't love her?' Neji paused. '_Loved_?'

_  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
_

'I suppose I do.'

_  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get in your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep_

Neji frowned, finding truth in her words – song. She was constantly tired occasionally but he never pushed it. He had a feeling he didn't want to know.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever_

'Can someone feel this much?'

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever_

Neji landed softly just behind Tenten in a crouch. She didn't notice.

_Have you ever..._

"Once, though I don't think it counts."

Tenten shrieked and whirled around bringing up a hand as she did so. Neji caught the hand by the wrist just before it hit not even blinking or moving. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you going to slap me?"

Tenten blushed and stammered. "N-No! I mean Ye- No! I mean... Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Neji pointed out amused. Tenten glared though it wasn't very effective since she was still blushing. Tenten sighed. Wait...

"You were in love with someone?"

Neji shrugged. "No... maybe... I'm not sure."

Inside Tenten was despairing. 'Why does he come to _me_ for advice?!? Though I am probably the only girl he trusts.'

Throughout all this Neji had yet to let go of her wrist though he did hold it looser and down so that she forgot he still had it. Neji wanted to hear her confirm what the others said.

"You were chasing after me?"

"I… ano… maybe." Tenten became increasingly aware of his eyes that were darker than she remembered. But then again his eyes were slightly darker when he looked at her lately.

"So yes?" Neji guessed observing her.

"Yeah…" Tenten looked down she didn't want to see him look at her in disgust like he looked at his fan girls or Mia. It was then she noticed his hand still had her wrist captive. As she watched his hand held hers and tightened his grip so she couldn't get away.

"Good." Tenten snapped her head up in shock causing Neji to pull her to him putting his other arm around her waist to pull her tight to his body (Keeping in mind both were on the knees now) and devouring her mouth in a harsh possessive kiss that took her breath away. They weren't seen until a couple of hours later.

_**MerryChristmas!!! MerryChristmas!!! MerryChristmas!!! MerryChristmas!!! MerryChristmas!!!**_

Omake – What happened to the Bitches?

The next day was wonderful sun shining birds singing the entire Hyuuga compound painted bright pink which caused a widespread panic since it was done in the middle of the day and Neji and Tenten; Hinata and Naruto; Sasuke and Sakura; Shikamaru and Ino all got back from their first official date. They then met up with Tsunade and Jiraiya who were holding hands (though Jiraiya obviously wanted to do more) Kurenai and Asuma who were also holding hands and Kakashi who had an arm around his new (and slightly insane) girlfriend. On a side note the pictures that were released to The Official Sasuke Stalker Fan club or TOSSF made over half have heart attacks causing the hospital to start running out of rooms.

Sasuke, Neji and surprisingly Naruto had slightly possessive arms around their girlfriends. While Shikamaru just had his arm lazily over Ino's shoulder. Villagers started fainting a bit when they caught sight of Naruto's appendages.

"YOU BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A chorus of voices screamed out.

"Brilliant," Naruto muttered sarcastically. "And my day was going so well." The others agreed.

"Let us girls handle it, Naruto." Sakura grinned evilly. She's wanted to do this for _ages._

"Be my guest. It's always fun to watch a vixen fight." Naruto grinned at Hinata causing her to blush slightly. A kitsune is _never _known for sharing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mia growled out glaring furiously at Tenten causing Neji's eyes to narrow.

Tenten stepped up challengingly to Mia. "Going on a date with my boyfriend not that you what that is."

This time Hinata stepped up to Kasumi. "After all boys are just playthings to make the village talk, gasp." Naruto smirked, showing his fangs off quite well. He was very proud of his vixen.

Now it was Ino's turn to tell off Mika. "But then again it just makes you look like whores, sluts and hypocrites." Shikamaru felt slight relief maybe now Mika won't bother him.

Watch out Yumi because here's Sakura who seems to be channeling her Inner now. "Which you are. You're also shallow fools who can't stand their 'prizes' being taken away." Sasuke smirked at the poor, poor bitch.

"Bye!" They said simultaneously and started to walk back to _their_ respective boys. The female mutts (No offence to Akamaru) charged at the young women. The boys stepped forward but stopped in slight surprise. Let's not go into description except Yumi seemed to have broken bones that can't be healed by medical jutsu's. Kasumi couldn't move very much from Hinata's jyuuken. Mia had scratches, cuts, gashes and snake bites on her and Mika seemed to be mentally scarred for life and seemed to be scared of her own shadow.

A couple of minutes later after leaving the prostitutes, Neji finally overcame his pride and asked something that had been bugging him all day.

"Naruto, how did you paint the entire compound bright pink in broad daylight?"

"Kitsune hitomi. (Foxes secret)"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Merry Christmas and a crappy new year!!!!

It's completed!!!!!!

Gaara: _Now???!!!!!!!!!!!?_

Dragon-Chan: Fine. You now how tanuki absolutely love sake?

Gaara: Yes.

Dragon-Chan: I got you so drunk you were on the verge of passing out and got you to sign the contract.

Gaara: You mean the night you and I played I Never and you drunk me under the table

Dragon-Chan: Yep.

Ja ne, Minna-san!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


	22. SEQUAL anybody?

Hi-lo!

Alright I have people calling for a SEQUAL!! Those that actually want me to right another song ficlet(?) like Kunoichi Marmalade should either vote on my profile or review or both. However it may not go up until sometime later this year. So REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja.

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


End file.
